Trapinch (Pokémon)
|} Trapinch (Japanese: ナックラー Nuckrar) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 35, which evolves into starting at level 45. Biology Trapinch is an orange, insectoid Pokémon. It has a round body with a white underside and four stumpy legs. It has a proportionally large head, small eyes, and a zigzagging mouth. Its large jaws are powerful enough to crush boulders. This Pokémon lives in , where it builds its nest in a bowl-shaped pit dug in sand. It sits in its nest and waits for prey to stumble inside. Once inside, the prey cannot climb back out. Trapinch can go a week without having water available. is a natural predator of Trapinch. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Trapinch debuted in Beg, Burrow and Steal. The Trapinch of an area had dug a complex underground labyrinth. One researcher named wanted to find a lake that he claimed to see when he was a little boy. When , , , Max, Hal, another researcher named Elisa, and got lost in the labyrinth, they eventually found the underground lake Hal was talking about. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), Solana used her Capture Styler on a Trapinch and had it use to trap 's henchmen's Pokémon that were attacking , Brock, and Officer Jenny's Pokémon. A Trapinch appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! as a resident of Mt. Shady. It used its to capture Ash while he and Khoury were trying to catch a . Minor appearances A 's Trapinch appeared in Mean With Envy. A Trapinch made a cameo in a visualization in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Coordinator's Trapinch appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Trapinch made a cameo in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . A Coordinator's Trapinch appeared in The Saffron Con. A Trapinch appeared in All Dressed Up with Somewhere To Go!. It was dressed up as a . A Trainer's Trapinch appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trapinch appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Trapinch appeared in the Haina Desert in Some Kind of Laziness!, where it ate an Oran Berry. A Trainer's Trapinch appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Five Trainers' Trapinch appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trapinch appeared in SM096 as one of the Pokémon staying at Aether Paradise. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A 's Trapinch appeared in Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I. The rented a Trapinch, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow. A Trapinch appeared in The Transfer Student, under the ownership of Hugh. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries through boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , Mirage Tower}} }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ground)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area= , Endless Level 27, Forever Level 27, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 358}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Year of the Dragon Egg Trapinch|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Trapinch}} |Year of the Dragon Trapinch|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Trapinch}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*|'}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=329 |name2=Vibrava |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=330 |name3=Flygon |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Trapinch is the only one in its evolutionary line to have a Hidden Ability. * Trapinch is the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * Trapinch's base Attack stat is higher than its 's and is the same as its 's. That may be a reference to the fact that antlion larvae are more aggressive and predatory than their adult stages. ** It has the highest base Attack stat of all Pokémon that can evolve twice. Origin It is based on the larval stage of the , which live in conical sandy pits before maturing into winged adults. Name origin Trapinch is a combination of ''trap (describing traps it uses to catch prey) and pinch (referring to its powerful jaws). Nuckrar may be a contraction of , referencing its nutcracker-like jaws. Nuckrar may also be a play on the word " ", a type of folkloric dragon which lives in a hole. In other languages |es=Trapinch|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Knacklion|demeaning=From and antlion |it=Trapinch|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=톱치 Topchi|komeaning=From and ; literally "Saw tooth" |zh_cmn=大顎蟻 / 大颚蚁 Dà'èyǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big jaw ant" |hi=ट्रापिन्च Trapinch|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Трапинч Trapinch|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Knacklion es:Trapinch fr:Kraknoix it:Trapinch ja:ナックラー zh:大颚蚁